Lovely Lily Evans
by RedVinesFTW
Summary: It's nearly Christmas, so this is a Christmassy o/s from me! Lily Evans enjoys snow and spending time with her boyfriend, James Potter, but when he accidently offends her, how can he make it up to the lovely Lily Evans? Fluffy! JPxLE with some SB humor!


**A/N: Here's a one shot to get you into a Christmassy mood. I hope you enjoy it.**

'_Cause I just want you here, tonight,_

_Holding on to me so tight,_

_What more can I do,_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you._

_All I Want For Christmas Is You – Mariah Carey_

Lovely Lily Evans

Lily Evans awoke that morning, the sheets all crumpled around her body. She clutched them in her hands, sitting up and yawning quietly; listening for the sound of snoring that usually greeted her early in the morning. When it didn't come, she turned, confused, to face the side of the bed where her boyfriend, James Potter, slept. The quilt was tossed to the side, and the sheets were stone cold. Her feet hit the wooden floor and she tiptoed across the room, the sheets trailing on the floor. She would sort it out later, making sure that the bed was tidy before they returned later in the evening.

The sheets left her hand and landed on the floor as she reached for the door handle, checking out of the window that was by the side of the door. A thousand snowflakes were flying down; littering the ground and making it look like a blank canvas of pure white. She longed to go outside and play, just like she did in her childhood with Petunia and, when Petunia distanced herself from her, Severus.

The red head thought about her once best friend. She hadn't spoken to him in years and she wondered if he'd be lonely. He never really had many friends; he was the type of person that preferred books to people, because he knew that they would never judge him, unlike the many people that pestered him at school, her future boyfriend and his group of mismatched friends that seemed to fit each other like uneven puzzle pieces included. There was James and Sirius, who got on like a house on fire, and then there was Remus, the bookworm who enjoyed doing his homework in the cosy armchairs in the common room at Hogwarts, and then, last but not least, Peter, the odd one out who got accepted.

"Lily!" James called from the bottom of the stairs. "Hurry up, love, breakfast's ready!"

She grinned to herself before running back into the room and putting on some clothes. He wouldn't care what she looked like, he found her beautiful no matter what. She took the steps two at a time in her eagerness, hoping that she didn't fall and seriously harm herself, but knowing that if James could catch her, he would. The smell was divine and she hurried through the door, following the scent of her favourite meal and the cologne James was wearing, which lingered in the air from his pathway earlier that morning. It was still quite strong, so Lily guessed he'd only been out of bed for about half an hour, but the gesture still made her smile brighten and her eyes twinkle with joy.

She entered the kitchen to the sight of her boyfriend behind the oven, his wand out and the plates cleaning themselves in the sink, the foamy bubbles rising and popping. James heard her sigh of joy and turned to face his partner, taking his concentration off the dishes for a few seconds. The movement of water in the bowl stopped as he muttered, "Hi, love."

"Good morning," the red head replied, out of breath, but not due to exercise, instead due to the butterflies flapping about in her stomach and her heart thumping in her chest.

"Take a seat," he said, pulling out a stool from behind their breakfast bar. She sat, watching him with her eyes and never taking her sight from him. She thanked him after a few dazed seconds and he chuckled before serving up the food and placing the plate down in front of her. "Enjoy."

She took up her fork and gently shovelled some food onto it, blowing on it slightly before putting the fork load into her mouth. The heat from the food rose and it burnt the roof of her mouth. James laughed again and sat down next to her, picking up his own fork. "Take it easy," he said, placing his other hand on her shoulder, rubbing soothing circles into it.

"Sorry," Lily said. "I couldn't help it."

"I know, my cooking is so good," James joked as he picked up a piece of burnt sausage with his fork, one eyebrow lifted. Lily smiled, her eyes glittering.

"You do your best. It's not your fault I'm better," she teased, placing a light kiss on his hand, which was still rested on her shoulder.

"I'm hurt!" he exclaimed, taking back his hand and turning his back on his girlfriend. "You know I'm very sensitive."

She threw back her head and laughed, but when she saw that he was trying to be serious she apologised, which he accepted straight away.

*X*X*

The snow was still falling in soft lumps and Lily dodged a ball of it that was headed her way. "James!" she scolded. "I wasn't ready!"

"I know," James replied, grinning, while he prepared another large ball. His hands worked magically as he made the ball as perfectly round as he could, so that it would fly through the air quicker. He flung it in her direction and she ducked again, her red hair that wasn't protected by the hat she was wearing getting into her face.

"Hey!" a voice called. "You started without me!"

Sirius Black walked into their front garden, his lips puckered into a pout and his hair lightly dancing in the wind. Lily turned to face James, her eyebrows raised and her eyes wide open. She glanced back at the childish man who was just walking into James' fort that he had built. James took this opportunity to throw a well aimed snowball at his girlfriend. "James Potter!" she screeched, quickly brushing off the snow that had hit her. "I still wasn't ready!" She made a quick snowball and threw it at the two boys, completely missing them.

James and Sirius chuckled to themselves as Lily stormed into the house. "Hey, baby," James called after her. "You still haven't opened your Christmas present!"

"Totally whipped," Sirius muttered with a shake of his head.

"It's not my fault," James replied, rolling his eyes at his oldest friend. "Have you _seen_ her?"

"Yeah, I have seen her," the long haired man said. "I just don't find feisty women attractive."

"But she's beautiful. I don't want to lose her."

"She feels the same about you, man." Sirius clapped his friend on the back. "Now go and get her. Again," he joked.

James glared at him. "Very funny, Sirius," he said sarcastically.

"Just get on with it."

"Fine."

The bespectacled man entered the house and heard the sobbing of his girlfriend from upstairs. He walked up gently, not wanting to startle Lily. He knew she didn't like him to see her crying, because it showed her at her weakest point. He knocked on the door and heard her intake of breath. "Lily?" he asked.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered to the door. "Can I come in?"

"I suppose." He heard her footsteps as she paced across the room and opened the door slightly, her eyes red, just like her hair.

"I really am sorry," James said, pushing open the rest of the door and taking her in his arms.

"I know," she replied. "I don't understand why I'm so upset, to be honest." She let out a half-hearted laugh and James smiled.

"It's okay." His hand rested on the small of her back and the other ran through her smooth hair.

"You know, having you here is the best Christmas present I've ever had." She looked up at him through her lashes, her eyes still slightly red due to crying.

"I'm not sure about that," James said, kissing her on the cheek. "I'm sure you've had much better." He kissed her again, this time on the corner of her mouth, teasing her. "You deserve much better."

"I love you," Lily replied and his eyes glowed.

"I think I love you, too," he whispered before touching her lips with his own.

She broke off abruptly. "Think?" she repeated.

He grinned. "In fact, I know I love you." He got down onto one knee, pulling out a small box from the pocket of his jacket. She gasped and her green eyes started to water again, but this time because she was happy. "Lily Evans, I promise to love you from now until the end of time itself. You are absolutely perfect and I couldn't believe it when you finally said yes to me because I knew I wasn't good enough for you. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

The tears started falling down her face, and she pulled him up into a hug. "Yes," she cried into his shoulder. "Of course I will."

"You've made me the happiest person alive, Lily Evans." He paused. "Lily Potter." He smiled, kissing her on the top of the head. "It suits you."

And she agreed. The name couldn't have suited her more perfectly.

**A/N: I hope that got you into a Christmassy mood. Less than a week to go! :D**

**Review please! :)**

**I've changed my penname. It is now RedVinesFTW and not Bella'Swan'22.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


End file.
